


Unus Infirmitatem

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because really, everyone has their weaknesses, even if it's only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unus Infirmitatem

Isn't time travel a beautiful thing?

Well, maybe not the action itself, but the results most definitely are. Of course, it wasn't meant to turn out this way. No, I was supposed to befriend him and find out his secrets, his dreams, his hopes, but mainly. I was supposed to find his weakness, and I did.

It was a rocky road; but did I truly expect any less?

I arrived in Headmaster Dippet's office. It was strangely refreshing for Dumbledore not to have complete control. I was sorted into Slytherin; I guess I always was meant to go there. And the sorting hat did not lie, I did do great there. Just not in the way that you're thinking.

The plan was going along frightfully well.

I should have expected something to happened, I really should have. I started to befriend Tom Riddle, it was surprisingly simple. Dumbledore always did tell us that we were incredibly similar, but I never really guessed how much. He was the head boy so he had his own set of rooms. I truly believe that I spent more time there than anywhere else that year.

It was a surprise, but then again, isn't it always?

We were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in his miniature common room, done in the colors of green and silver. And next thing I know, he was kissing me. All I truly remember of the next moments is how amazingly perfect it felt to have his arms around me.

The hardest thing is saying good-bye, especially when you know that it isn't really.

It wasn't much of a good-bye. I spent the evening with him as always, and fell asleep in his arms. Next thing I know I am waking up in the hospital wing to the wrinkled and worried faces of Headmaster Dumbledore and the school nurse.

He didn't even ask me how I felt.

No, as soon as the hospital matron left, he bombarded me with question about my observation of his behavior. Speaking as if he wasn't even human, which I guess he wasn't at the current time. But, I do try not to think about that.

I decided then and there that I would never lie to anyone ever again.

That was when he asked me if I have completed my mission. He was telling me of how I wasn't to think of him as a classmate, as if he was human. "That thing killed your parents, he has no soul." Even though I knew for a fact that he did, just as I knew that I held it in my hands all along. I looked up into his twinkling blue eyes and I finally said, "Headmaster, you want to know what Tom Riddles' weakness is, well I will tell you. His weakness is none other than myself."


End file.
